His Life, Crazy
by MyDarkestDemon
Summary: Alois and Ciel disappear one night. Just one. The smirk on Claude's face tells Sebastian that he knows why. Nine months later, a baby, a blonde boy covered in dried blood, and a limp Ciel show up at the manor. Whatever will the butlers do with them? And where did the baby and blood come from? Shouldn't someone be dead? Yaoi, mpreg, birth.


...  
_It started out like any other relationship, really. Boy meet boy, love at first sight, and after a little bit of pressuring, there was sex. But, from sex comes procreation. And because of this simple fact, a pregnant boy has come into being. The question on all of our minds is simple: who is this boy? That, dear readers, can only be determined if you are truly willing to read on. Enter the birthing room, and possibly witness the death of a young boy, all because he was hell-bent on bringing the child into this world_.

"Oh, Alois-"

"It's ok." The blonde-haired boy whispered, leaning down over top of his lover. He kissed the young boy's forehead softly. "You can do this babe." He reached a hand down to the boy's nether region. A bubble of blood greeted him at the baby's birthing exit.

The young boy, his legs bent at the knee, stared up into the eyes of his lover, tears running down his cheeks. "I never knew...such pain could come from life..." He inhaled deeply, his face red from the pain in his anus.

Alois laughed lightly, desperately trying to change the mood. "You'll be ok, I know you will." Tears ran down his cheeks and onto the birthing boy's face.

"Alois-" the lad brushed away the tears on his face and held the chin of his lover softly. "If I die today, I die with the one I love, and with his child being birthed. I swear to you that our baby will come into this world before my last breath."

Alois removed the hand from his chin and pulled it up, leaning his cheek against it while clutching the other boy's palm in his hand. "Don't leave me...please, promise me." The tears ran from his eyes now, a leak from his very soul pouring out onto the pitiful scene. The boy below him arched his back, a contraction coming through. "Breathe...breathe Ciel. You can do it-" Alois encouraged, laying a hand on Ciel's distended belly, feeling the tightening in his stomach until the contraction wore off.

"Alois-" tears glittered in the corners of Ciel's eyes, his eye patch having been removed long ago. "It hurts so badly." He gasped, a sharp breath filling his lungs as another contraction hit. This one was a real contraction, much more intense than any of the others had been. Something oozed out from between his legs, and the pressure on his pelvis increased tenfold. "Ah-" he whispered, tightening his core in an attempt to dull the pain.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Alois asked, his eyes wide. "I heard a pop."

Ciel shook his head and inhaled deeply. "Something...something oozed from me..." He whimpered, his legs shaking as he struggled to keep them where they were.

Alois nodded and slowly released Ciel's hand. Then, he made his way to the base of the bed and examined Ciel's birth canal. A reddish-brown liquid lay in a puddle around the opening, and blood continued to ooze. "I think our child is almost here..." Alois whispered, taking his finger and tracing the outline of Ciel's puckered hole softly. "Would you like me to check?"

Ciel nodded and closed his eyes, turning his head away from the nightmarish scene. "Make it quick." He commanded, gripping a blanket in both of his hands harshly.

Alois nodded and slowly stuck his finger through the opening. The first knuckle vanished, then, the second. Just before it was all the way in, a hard mass stopped him. Alois gasped and pulled his finger out. "Ciel..."

"What is it?" Ciel shook his head as another contraction came upon him.

Alois raced to grab his hand, and he held it, massaging it as slowly as he dared until the contraction was over. Then he laid Ciel's hand on the bed and patted it. "Our baby will be here soon...I felt the head..."

Ciel whimpered, sweat pouring down from his forehead. "I'm scared." He whispered, clutching his distended tummy. "Don't leave me, Alois." He begged, his breath quickening. "Stay with me-"

Alois nodded and kissed Ciel's wet forehead softly. "I will never leave your side." He pledged as the boy's brow scrunched up with another contraction.

"Ooooh." Ciel cried, the baby progressing lower through his small body. Being a boy of only 13, the child within him could not be to big, and luckily with Alois being the father, it wasn't. "Aloisssss!" Ciel screamed, lifting his legs higher, trying to spread his anus farther. "Ooooh! Oww!" He closed his mouth and screamed, closing his eyes and arching his back.

Alois went down to where Ciel would be birthing from and stuck a finger in the swollen entrance. The first knuckle went in without a hitch, but the second one was stopped nearly a quarter of an inch outside of Ciel's body.

"Ciel." Alois got his hands ready, cupping the entrance as it grew larger before his eyes. "It's time."

Ciel looked down at him, his legs spread as far apart as they could be, and he shook his head, but pushed down to his rectum. He moaned as the pain was replaced by a hard stinging sensation. His hand reached down as a first reaction, feeling nothing but air down around the area.

Alois held the boy's hand down where it was, and he told him to push again. Ciel cried out, his anus feeling as though it was splitting in half. With the end of his second push, there was a severely painful pressure on his anus. "Al-Alo-Alois-" he gasped for air.

"It's the head." Alois said sternly, placing Ciel's hand on the top of the crowning skull softly. "The baby is coming out." Ciel panted and smiled weakly. "Now push again." Alois commanded.

The young boy pushed again, forcing the tiny head partially out of his body. He held his breath, his face turning red, as he kept the push going, not stopping until he couldn't breathe any longer.

Alois pushed the surrounding tissue, around the head, back as far as he could, getting the tips of the ears to emerge. "You can do this, Phantomhive." He commanded, pulling the head a bit farther out. Unfortunately, before the ears could fully be birthed, the nose caught behind the inflamed flesh.

If it was at all possible, the pain seemed to worsen. "God, Alois, help!" He cried, tears running down his cheeks. "Get it out! I command you, Alois! Remove it from me immediately!" He screamed, taking great clumps of surrounding blankets in his hands.

Alois shook his head, doing his best to clear his mind. "Shut up, Ciel!" He cries before he could stop himself. "This is going to hurt!" He stuck his left and right index finger on either side of the baby's head and pushed in, making more room for the baby to emerge.

"Ah! Ah! Alois! Get out of me, Alois!" Ciel cried, his body shaking.

"The head is coming out Ciel! Push! Please push." Alois said loudly, wrapping his fingers around the base of the baby's jaw.

"No!" Ciel cried, the pain clouding his mind. "I can't do it!" He exclaimed sourly.

Alois tried to pull the baby out, but without much help from the mother, the head was not pulled out much farther. He groaned loudly and glared at the crying boy. "Ciel, either you push this baby out or I will call Sebastian and Claude in here to cut it out of you." He threatened, sticking another pair of fingers around the baby's head.

Ciel's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, no don't-"

"Then fucking push, damnit!" Alois hissed, emerging the pair of his ring fingers within Ciel's birth canal.

"Ah!" Ciel screamed, his face going purple from the sheer amount of strength he was putting into his job. "Get it out get it out get it out!" Ciel cried, kicking his right foot out, just missing Alois's face.

"You're doing good! You can do this!" Alois comforted, pulling the head completely out. All that Ciel needed to birth now were the shoulders, and then their ordeal would be over. Blood oozed out around the birthed head, dirtying the sheets below Ciel's body.

Ciel pushed again, slowly, but surely, delivering the shoulders. As a quick reaction, Alois reached under the arms of the baby and pulled the child out, holding it to his chest when so that he didn't drop it.

An immense relief spread throughout Ciel's body as the pressure dissipated greatly. Alois gave a light pull to the umbilical cord, and the placenta practically fell out in a rush of blood and fluid.

"He's here, mom." Alois whispered, looking down at the small infant in his arms. "Our baby boy is here." He whispered, rubbing under the baby's chin softly.

Ciel panted and shook his head, growing fainter and fainter with each passing breath he drew. "Alois-" he whispered, his throat hot and cracked. He coughed weakly, and blood began to drip out of his mouth.

"Ciel?!" Alois exclaimed, dropping the baby on the bed beside his mother and rushing to Ciel's side. "Ciel?!" He cried, slapping Ciel's face. "Come on, wake up!"

Blood from Ciel's mouth dribbled onto the bed below him, and he gurgled. His eyes went from those of his lover to the small, bloodied, crying form of his child. He closed his eyes and smiled weakly. "A-Alois..." He took his lover's hand in his own. "I l-love you...ok?" He asked, patting the blonde's hand weakly. "I al-always di-id..." His head tilted off to the side, and his eyes closed for the last time that day.

"Ciel? Ciel!" Alois slapped him again. Nothing happened. Not a sound, not a movement. "No!" Tears dripped down his cheeks as he pounded on his lover's heart. "I can't raise a baby! No!" He pounded on Ciel's chest and continued to give him CPR. "Please..."

...

**Hows that for chapter 1?**


End file.
